guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lyssa
Hmmm.. I actually did look this up. I have found both being used on the net "matron goddess" and "patron goddess," I chose "matron" because its female, but "patron" is the word that includes support and supervision. --Karlos 19:47, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) The Illusive Goddess So, any theories on why the worship of Lyssa seems to be so hard? In Prophecies, it was not a big deal but in Factions she has no statues anywhere near civilization, her statue that I found was at the very end of the map, (like her Mineral Springs statue). Is it that humans do not worship her or that she does not like being worshipped? Hmmm.. Something to think about. --Karlos 16:10, 26 March 2006 (CST) :It's because mesmers can't get into the majority of PUGs... -SolaPan 22:01, 26 March 2006 (CST) ::Sad truth. :( --theeth 23:16, 26 March 2006 (CST) :::Heh, I see too many of them in PvP. :) --Karlos 06:41, 27 March 2006 (CST) Is Lyssa really the patron goddess for assassins and energy storage... any official info on that? --62.142.255.147 19:57, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Read about the new blessings that each god gives in the God's statue article. --Karlos 20:03, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::Ah, that explains it! I didn't have time to check that out during FPE. However, I think Disciple of Energy refers to primary elementalists in general, rather than e-storage. "patron god for energy storage" just doesn't sound right.. just my opinion! ^^; --62.142.255.147 02:19, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::::Well, each of the other gods is responsible for an ele attribute. Again, check the blessings. Dwayna = Air, Grenth = Water, Balthazar = Fire and Melandru = Earth. Elementalists, it turns out, are polytheists and pagans apparently while all other professions are monotheistic. :) --Karlos 11:48, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::::Technically poly/monothiest isn't about how many god(s) you follow, but how many you recognize/believe that exist. Even if Devona is a follower of Balthazar, she still (probably) believes in the existence of Lyssa, Dwyana etc. So regardless of profession, they are all polythiests. As for the word "Pagan", I need to look up a list of its connotations, because when I hear "Pagan" I think either "Non-Christian" or "tribal worshippers of divinine beings made out of forces of nature", neither seemed to make sense in the manner you used the word, so the logical thing for me to assume is you meant something other than the two ideas I associated with the word. -SolaPan 16:55, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::::::This] might help. --Karlos 17:04, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Hmm, so basically you were saying elementalists were polytheists and polytheists... alright, that makes sense. -SolaPan 00:42, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::Yes, I am keeping in mind that many people, as you have demonstrated, may not be familiar with either term, so I used the more technical term and the more RPG term. And yes, it is a form of speech in my native tongue to use two adjectives that essentially mean the same thing to express an idea more emphatically. It's a wonderful, splendid and magnificent aspect of the language. Oh wait. I guess I should say it's double plus good. --Karlos 07:00, 31 March 2006 (CST) :::::::::Hmm, didn't know "Pagan" is a more RPG term to mean polytheism (or did I mix up which one is more RPG and which one more technical?) -SolaPan 08:07, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Notice the word stem similarity between Illusive and Elusive ;) Shandy 21:23, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::Pagan means "non-Christian" (yes, for real) . And Christianity doesn't exist in GW (as far as I've seen). So theres no point in using it. Btw, not all pagans are polytheists. :) Nalee Everborn 21:01, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Lyssa's getting a lot more appreciation in Nightfall, particularly in Vabbi and in the second to last mission. -- Gordon Ecker 03:12, 27 November 2006 (CST) IS sexy :nothing else to add except that she's definatly my kind of godess :) Miss Velvetine'' 10:14, 21 June 2007 (CDT) patroness Is that even a word? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:27, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :blah, guess it is. Just looked it up. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:28, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::Sounds weird as patroness goddess though. -Gares 15:29, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::Too many esses. Patron goddess is fine. Nalee Everborn 21:02, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Wouldn't the feminine form of patron be "matron", rather than patroness? --Valentein 20:40, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::::Matron and patron have completely different meanings. Plus a patron can be male or female, whereas a matron can only be female. It's like how hero can be used for male and female, although there is a word specifically for females (heroine). A patron can be described as a customer, or someone who supports something, like the arts. A matron is a dignified woman, or a woman in charge of an institution like a hospital. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:39, 27 November 2006 (CST) Nudity anybody notice that her staue and picture shows slight nudity? i dident think a rated t game would have this lol. :There doesn't appear to be any nudity on the statue. As for the mural, there's nothing you can see there that hasn't been PG territory for ages. There is, however, some pretty damn scary Harpy nudity in the CE art book. -- Gordon Ecker 03:12, 27 November 2006 (CST) Lyssa spoon!! — Skuld 18:26, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Rofl. --Rapta 18:26, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure this isn't the remnants of Ascalon honoring the soon-to-be queen, Lady Althea? It'd make much more sense. ::"There is no spoon" 132.203.83.38 23:04, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::It actually looks more like it's depicting Dwayna, not Lyssa. Something about the hairstyle and the face. --Valentein 08:47, 18 January 2007 (CST) Luxury goods quest.... spot the secret Lyssa! get the Luxury goods quest. recieve your elonian mirrors. look at the back of a mirror by dropping it on the ground and camera angling. There's an unmistakable Lyssa picture there!!-- User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Nice easteregg find! Got a screenshot? -- 13:48, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::Bah, and I just trashed my mirrors today...—Aranth 04:49, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::I noticed the image on the back of the mirrors the other day but they didn't scream Lyssa to me. Just looked like a woman. I'll take a closer look some time. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:39, 27 November 2006 (CST) i saw it lol looked like my ex for some reason no joke Mural orleft|thumb :Replace! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:57, 12 January 2007 (CST) Kneel for Lyssa Can Anet plz make a new area like UW and FoW, but that Lyssa own ? That will be awesome, Lyssa ftw!!! --Benoit flageol 18:33, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :YES! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) and all the other god plzz like melandru and abbadon and dwayna :Realm of Torment... But the other god's would be pretty sweet. --Powersurge360 05:28, 25 January 2008 (UTC)